


Stay

by Raprachi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raprachi/pseuds/Raprachi
Summary: Adora has a nightmare. Tenderness ensues.Spoilers for the ending of season five.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 69





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own any of the characters or franchise of She-Ra. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Belongs to Dreamworks.)

'What do _you_ want, Adora?'  
Adora awoke with a start, yelping as she sat up.  
She panted, staring down at her palms.  
The bed shifted beside her, and Catra rubbed her eyes and groaned softly.  
"A...dora? What's going on...?"  
Catra's hand searched for Adora's, grasping firmly when she found it.  
"Hey..."  
Catra sat up and leant in close.  
"Bad dream?"  
Adora sighed.  
"No...yeah....it's nothing."  
They sat in silence for a moment, only able to hear a gentle breeze from outside. It was still dark, around early morning hours.  
"Come on...it can't be nothing...you can tell me..."  
Catra's voice was soft, caring, concerned.  
Adora grimaced.  
"I...I dreamt that I...lost you."  
Catra's tail swished gently, cautiously.  
She was still new to the 'addressing emotions' thing.  
"I'm here now. And I'm not gonna leave you. Ever again."  
Her hand remained firm on Adora's.  
Adora squeezed back.  
"Yeah...I know. I'm not leaving either."  
When Adora's eyes met Catra's, she noticed Catra's eyes were full of love.  
She'd seen that look plenty of times before, except now things were better. They were finally able to do something with all that love.  
All it took was for Catra to feel Adora's warm breath on her face and she leant in extremely close.  
Adora closed the small gap between their lips.  
The kiss was tender, brief, but enough right now.  
Adora lifted up her arm to wrap around Catra, leaning back down in the bed.  
"Hey...what are you..."  
Adora hummed contentedly, snuggling up against Catra's back, arm holding her in place.  
Catra's tail swished in embarrassment, an unseen blush on her cheeks.  
She wasn't used to being touched, let alone being hugged or held, but she found she quite liked it.  
She blamed it on her cat-like nature.  
So whilst she huffed slightly, she allowed the embrace. She enjoyed it too.  
Knowing Adora was right there...that she cherished her...loved her...  
Soon they were both dreaming again.  
This time, the warm feel of the sun didn't fall away when Adora reached for Catra's hand.  
This time, they slow danced, they laughed, they fought playfully.  
This time, Catra had never had to fight Adora. This time, when sleep overtook her, Catra smiled as in her dream, all she'd ever known was the warmth of Adora's smile and the contentedness that came with each other's company.  
This time, love was all they'd ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I loved the ending of season five so much, thank you Noelle Stevenson for my life.


End file.
